


Together at Last

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Maker, that was exhausting,” Athena muttered, to which Alistair chuckled in agreement. “Let’s stay in bed tomorrow and ignore all our royal duties.”He sighed. “Don’t tempt me, love.”
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Together at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raflesia65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/gifts).



The last person to deal with during court that day turned and walked out of the throne room, leaving Athena and Alistair alone for the first time in hours.

“Maker, that was exhausting,” Athena muttered, to which Alistair chuckled in agreement. “Let’s stay in bed tomorrow and ignore all our royal duties.”

He sighed. “Don’t tempt me, love.”

To say Athena was no longer accustomed to court life was an understatement. Despite having returned with a cure from the calling from the Deep Roads over a year ago, she still was grappling with the intricacies and difficulties that came about when running a kingdom. 

She knew shifting from being the Commander of the Wardens to Queen of Fereldan would not be easy, but any time Athena established a routine, it would be thrown into disarray. Battle was straight forward. 

Athena knew how to handle herself on a battlefield, and spending so many years away from court had made it completely foreign to her. What she wouldn’t give to swap these clothes for her Warden uniform.

“Anything more on the royal agenda, or can we finally retire for the day?” Athena asked, giving Alistair a mischievous grin. “What do you say my king?”

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day, my queen,” Alistair said with a grin.

The two of them made it back to their quarters within record time. She kicked the door closed with her foot in the most un-noble like way. Athena’s mother would be proud and exasperated at the same time.

When her back hit the wall, and she quickly grabbed onto the front of Alistair’s shirt to pull him as close her body would allow. They kissed lazily, neither of them in a hurry. Athena knew someone could knock at the door at any moment to request an audience or inform them of some danger in the kingdom.

For once Athena just wanted to lose herself in her husband and ignore the rest of Thedas.

Athena scowled when she suddenly realized that in order to get the skin on skin contact she wanted, they would have to separate and take the actual time to undress. Alistair noticed the annoyed look on her face and chuckled.

“Love, don’t they say patience is a virtue?”

“Patience is vastly overrated,” Athena quipped, raising her eyebrows as she noticed Alistair still had yet to undress while she was already starting. “Less talking, more undressing, husband of mine.”

It took longer than Athena would’ve liked to get all these ridiculous clothes off her. If she’d been in her warden garb, the undressing would’ve been finished in a minute; minute and a half tops.

Alistair had just kicked off his pants when Athena pulled him close into a bruising kiss. It took five steps to lead her husband towards the bed. She gave him a push, fully expecting Alistair to pull her along with him. 

They landed on the bed in a tangled heap of limbs, both laughing. She set to resuming the kiss while Alistair ran his hands up and down her body. His right hand eventually settled on her ass and gave it a gracious squeeze.

“I thought patience is a virtue?” Athena teased, giving his ear lobe a playful nip.

Alistair stifled a soft groan. “Isn’t a king allowed to change his mind?”

She had a response ready, but it flew out of Athena’s mind when Alistair rolled them over, sealing her lips in a needy, passionate kiss. Athena quickly realizes that Alistair wasn’t willing to follow his own advice regarding patience, much to her amusement.

When Alistair’s fingers find their way to her sex, he lets out a noise of approval upon finding Athena already wet. She laughs into the kiss, knowing her husband was growing even harder at the thought of her sitting in the throne next to him, wanting and waiting for this all during court.

It wasn’t as if Athena didn’t take her duties seriously, but there were times the court could drag on and on. Athena needed something to get her through the day.

She didn’t have to wait long for Alistair to slide his cock inside her. He pushed in slowly, eventually feeling Athena to the brim. It was a feeling Athena wished they could indulge in more often. Unfortunately, running a kingdom kept them busy.

The thrusts were slow at first, both of them wanting to savor the feeling. When Athena became bored with the slow pace, she suddenly wrapped her legs around Alistair’s waist. It was a silent request for him to go faster, which he picked up on instantly. Ten years of marriage meant words were wasted when you could communicate with a simple action or gesture.

Groans spilled from both their lips as his cock hit that spot inside Athena, causing her to unconsciously tighten around him. She snaked a hand between them, stopping only when she reached her swollen clit. 

Athena wasted no time in pleasing herself alongside Alistair’s thrusts. She had to stop touching her clit several times because she wanted to come near, if not at the same time as her husband. They’d managed it in the past.

“I’m close,” Alistair muttered, causing Athena to let out a moan of relief.

She rubbed herself a little more firmly, deciding to scrap the nail against the throbbing nub. It was this that pushed Athena to the edge of climax. The walls of her sex contracted, drawing a garbled shout from Alistair. He followed close behind Athena, reaching orgasm and spilling his seed inside her.

When Alistair pulled his softening cock out of her, Athena was hit with an empty feeling. She remedied it by cuddling close to Alistair once he laid beside her.

“That was… something,” Alistair said

Athena lifted a brow. “Something good?”

He grinned lazily. “Better than good.”

The next day they would undoubtedly have a large amount of work ahead of them, but for now Athena was just going to enjoy the moment and cuddle with her king.


End file.
